I'll Swim Faster
by DeafAngel2000
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Evie was thinking at the end season 1 when the others swam off? What do you think was going through her head at the time? Could she have forseen her own future? Click on cover page or go to my profile to see the picture!


**We all know how season 1 of Mako Mermaids ended. Cam was defeated, Zac got to keep his powers and tail, and Mako Island and the moon pool were safe once again. But what was Evie thinking as she watched Zac and the girls jump in the water in that last scene?**

* * *

**Evie's POV**

It was the day after the girls and Zac stopped Cam and destroyed the triton. I couldn't help but feel relieved about the whole thing and now everything was back...well as normal as things could get.

Zac is still a merman, but I'm okay about it now and over the fact that he lied to me. And I still had yet to apologize to Lyla, Nixie, and Sirena for judging them so quickly. It was bad enough that Zac was lying to me for MONTHS, but the fact that he was hanging out with the girls, especially Lyla.

I still can't believe how stupid I was for thinking he had a thing for her or vice versa! I mean, you can be friends with another girl, but since he kept the secret from me, I couldn't tell the difference.

But now, I hope they forgive me for the way I've been acting towards them.

Zac and I were walking towards the pier at his house, hand in hand, as was telling me what happened on Mako the previous night.

"I was in the moon pool during the full moon, and I didn't change back. You realize this means you're stuck dating a merman for a little while longer," Zac said to me. I smiled.

"Well, it's lucky that I love you for who you are, and not what you are," I said to him. And that was true. I may have been hurt that he kept his secret from me, and led to our break up. But not many can say that they are dating a merman can they?

Just as I was about to lean in and kiss him, I heard footsteps behind us.

"Somebody get me a bucket," I heard Lyla say from behind us. I turned around to see her, Sirena, and Nixie coming towards us. I guess it's time for me to say I'm sorry.

"I was hoping to see you three today. I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have judged you so quickly, and I really am sorry. I should have trusted you," I said. I then saw Lyla smile at me.

"It's all history now, Evie," she said. I sighed in relief that they forgave me for how I treated them.

I turned to Zac and took hold of his hands and said "Go on, go" before kissing him. I let go and walked pass Lyla to hear Zac's usual, competitive self talking.

"I'd race you to Mako, but let's face it, you're too slow," he said teasingly.

"Dream on, mer-boy. I can out-swim you any day," Lyla retorted back.

"So can I," Nixie added.

"Me too," Sirena said.

I folded my arms and smiled as I watched them jump into the water together and swim towards Mako Island.

This will honestly been a great experience for me. For starters, mermaids exist. My boyfriend is a merman. And on Mako Island, pass all the forest and the sharks, is a magic pool that is responsible for it all.

And throughout all of it, I can't help but thing: what would have happened if I was a mermaid?

I mean, that day, me, David, and Carly were supposed to go with them on that trip and make it a group thing. But something came up at the Cafe so David had to leave, Carly needed to see a sick relative, so she couldn't come, but as for me, I could have went but I had decided to let them bond, being best friends and all. So what would have happened if I went and got changed instead?

The ability to swim and hold my breath underwater for long periods of time, a gold tail, and powers; I can see how anyone would trade being normal for that.

But that not the life for me. I can't handle having to run as soon as I come into contact with any liquid, especially when I work in the cafe. Using powers that are most harm someone, or even kill a person. And not to mention all the magical mishaps that everyone seems to get into.

Suddenly, my vision fades and all fades to black...

* * *

_I opened my eyes again and looked at my surroundings._

_I was underwater, most under the Great Barrier Reef. I should know, I've taken a dive here plenty of times before and am still awestruck at the sight._

_Suddenly, I see something... swimming towards me. No, not swimming really, more like torpedoing. It was coming at me at 600 mph and it was encased with bubbles. However, it started to slow down and what I saw surprised me. No, it shocked me beyond belief._

_It was me in a orange tail, just like the girls. I was swimming so fast that it was like lightning and possibly more. I was smiling and looked perfectly happy from what I saw._

_Then, the scene changes, and I'm still underwater, but this time, Zac is with me. It was short, but he grabs my hand and we start swiming away together._

_The next scene was new. It started with me jumping out of a boat at night , in the middle of water ,with Cam, much to my surprise, screaming "EVIE!". Then, it shifts to me swimming ang going into a hole. The last scene was Zac surronded by green electricity in the moon pool. And lastly, me popping up in front of him, when he says "Evie!?"_

**_All fades to black..._**

* * *

I came back to reality and saw myself still at the pier. I honestly didn't know what to make of what I saw, so I just let it slide. I must have been daydreaming or something but it felt to real. But then Zac's words came back to me.

_"I'd race you to Mako, but let's face it, you're too_ _slow," __ Zac had said._

I smile again, with a competitive grin on my face.

So Zac may swim faster then the girls, huh? Alright, I'll give him that. _However..._

If I was the mermaid here, I'll swim faster.

* * *

**This one-shot was inspired by a picture I saw on with Zac saying he was faster then the girls, but Evie thinking that if she was a mermaid, she'll swim faster.**

**And this one-shot was made in the honor of the premiere of season 2 of Mako Mermaids! And, as you can see, this is my own take of Evie foreseeing her own future of being a mermaid and the introduction of her destiny in season 2!**

**READ &amp; REVIEW!**


End file.
